Jealous Ryoma
by fashionistah01
Summary: It all started with the love letter from RS. Ryoma began to notice Sakuno and started to feel jealous whenever someone hit on her. Be it their senpai or classmate, he wont just watch. Read this amusing story of how cute Ryoma can be when he gets jealous!
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Jealous Ryoma**

**COMPLETE SUMMARY: Ryoma found a mysterious love letter with the sender having initials of R and S. He quickly concluded and he was sure that it was from Ryuzaki Sakuno and made assumptions and expectations here and there – leading Sakuno into a big confusion.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the love letter. I just got it somewhere (hihi!) and of course I don't own POT.**

**-000-**

"Class, as we all know…" as their teacher were saying, "our field trip is nearly coming. Its two weeks after your exams. We are going to visit different shrines in Kyoto. I've decided that we need a buddy-buddy arrangement." The teacher put a box on the table. "I'll give you until tomorrow to choose your partner. Write your names in a piece of paper and put it here. Okay? We will use this box after the field trip and choose a pair who will win a prize. Sound's good?"

"Haiiiiii!" Everyone was excited…except Ryoma, of course – who by the way – was sleeping.

"Sakuno-chan, this is your chance!" Tomoka said excitedly.

"Eh?"

"Go ask Ryoma-sama before anyone else does!"

Sakuno's eyes grew wide. "Tomoka-chan! I-I can't!" She blushed furiously. Just by thinking about it made her heart beat faster.

"You can! I'll help you." Tomoka's determination was absolute.

**-000-**

**…THE NEXT DAY…**

Ryoma opened his locker and found a folded blue paper with a rose petal on it on top of his books. He opened it and found out that it was yet another love confession from some fan girl...which he already predicted…or so he thought.

_Hey, I've wanted to tell you this for a while…_

_I have a serious crush on you! You have known me for a while now, I've just been too afraid to say anything… You will probably freak out when you find out who I am!_

_-R.S. _

_RS? Hn._

He thought for a person who has initials of R and S. Well, there were two that he knew in their school. Ryuzaki Sumire and Ryuzaki Sakuno.

His eyebrow rose.

_No._

It was next to impossible. He read the letter again.

It was impossible for his coach, Ryuzaki Sumire to write this kind of letter for him. It was not like she will have a crush to a first year student, right? He shivered with that thought and erased it on his mind quickly.

_Then…_ He did some deep thinking. _Ryuzaki…Sakuno?_ His eyes grew wide.

_Absolutely no. She definitely won't write this kind of letter._

"G-good morning, Ryoma-kun…"

He was so surprised to see Sakuno that he even looked like an idiot for being so shocked as if he had seen a ghost.

"A-ano…Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno cleared her throat. How will she say that she wanted him to be her partner in the fieldtrip? She was so nervous.

Ryoma swallowed hard. He was stiffened and caught off guard. He was so busy thinking that Sakuno might be the sender of the love letter that he didn't hear what she said.

"R-Ryoma-kun…?" Sakuno had an idea that Ryoma was not on his usual self.

"Hn."

"G-gomenasai…" It didn't hide from him that Sakuno blushed. He felt suspicious. "P-please don't think about what I've said. I-I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." She even bowed many times and she was really embarrassed about something. His eyes narrowed and came up with a conclusion that Ryuzaki Sakuno was the one who put the love letter on his locker.

But before he could ask her about it, she already turned and walked away quickly.

_Crap. _

**-000-**

After a few days of sleepless nights, because of _that _love letter he received from Sakuno, well he already concluded from always thinking about it – about what the letter said, which he had repeatedly reading every time he had a chance to…when he was alone in the roof top or when he was in his room – about what Sakuno's behaviour _that_ day – he fell asleep right after class when the trio and him were the cleaners for the day. His eyes gave in to exhaustion and tiredness.

"Whoever got the highest score in the test will be the lucky one who can ask Sakuno-chan for a date. Clear?" Horio explained seriously, looking at Katsuo and Kachiro alternately while erasing the board.

"Clear!" The two chorused.

"What about Echizen?" Kachiro remembered and looked at Ryoma who was busy sleeping beside them.

"Forget about him. He won't be interested anyway." Horio said in a matter of fact tone.

"Right." Kachiro's doubt flew away in an instant. "It's not like he also likes Sakuno-chan, ne?"

"Un."

**-000-**

**…EXAM RESULT DAY…**

"Eh?"

"What?"

Katsuo and Kachiro said in unison as they saw the results.

"Hm! That would be expected." Horio grinned from ear to ear. Just by thinking about having a date with Sakuno made him excited.

The two looked defeated.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Kachiro said, looking so sad.

"Maybe later in the court." Horio answered victoriously, the grin was still on his face.

"It can't be help then. Let's just cheer for him, Kachiro." Katsuo patted Kachiro on the shoulder.

"Right." Kachiro nodded.

After their classes, they went straight to the tennis courts and looked for Sakuno right away.

"Ah, there she is!" Horio pointed at Sakuno who was busy talking with Tomoka.

"How are you going to ask her?" Katsuo asked curiously.

"Are you nervous? You don't seem nervous at all." Kachiro said.

"No. Not at all." Horio answered confidently. "Just wait here and watch me. It will only take five – no three minutes." He added as he walked toward where Sakuno and Tomoka were standing.

**-000-**

"Hey, Ochibi!" Eiji grabbed Ryoma's cap off his head. Ryoma made a face as Eiji leaned closer and whispered to his ear. "Maybe they didn't notice but I do. You keep on glancing at Sakuno-chan! You! You like her don't you?"

Ryoma's eyes grew wide as embarrassment came to him. He snatched his cap from Eiji and put it on to hide his red face. "What are you talking about, Eiji-senpai? You're talking nonsense." He didn't know where it came from but why did he feel a little guilty although he shouldn't be feeling like that.

_Why would I be guilty? _

"Woow~!" Eiji faked a surprised expression and teased him. "Your answer is quiet long!"

"Tsk." Ryoma stood from the bench and headed out of the court.

""Oi! Echizen, where are you going?" Momo shouted when he saw him leaving. "We are going to practice after five minutes!"

"Hn." He continued walking.

"W-what? O-oi!" Momo was about to run after Ryoma but he saw Eiji grinning. "Eiji-senpai, what's with that evil smile? You pissed Echizen again." He sighed.

"Momo, peaceee!" Eiji smiled widely and gestured a peace sign.

Momo shook his head.

**-000-**

"D-date?" Sakuno gasped.

Ryoma heard Sakuno's voice and he automatically stopped walking. She was talking with Horio near the vendor machine and he was heading there. He already saw them earlier but he didn't mind. But then… he heard Horio's voice.

"Yes. On Saturday. That is…if you're free." Horio said, his voice was a little shy.

Ryoma's eyebrow rose and stood still. The two were talking about date?

"A-anou…"

"You see…" Horio interrupted before she could finish her answer and showed her two movie tickets. "I have two free tickets for the cinema on Saturday. I don't have anyone to go with, that's why I asked you. But if you're not free, then I'll just throw it away. It'll be a waste though."

"E-eh? Demo…"

"I heard you like Teppei Koike. Well, he is in the movie and I just thought you might want to – "

"R-really?" Sakuno totally forgot about the date thing and focused on the name of her idol being mentioned.

"Yes. That's the main reason why I asked you." Horio said in a matter-of-fact tone.

_Who would believe that? Tsk._ Ryoma thought sarcastically. He was definitely sure that Sakuno won't fall for that. _And besides, she likes me._

"Oh, you are so thoughtful! A- arigato gozaimasu!" She bowed her head furiously. She was even excited. Horio grinned.

"Ne, ne. It's settled then." Horio said and walked away coolly. "Oh, Echizen." Horio smiled at him and continued walking happily.

Ryoma's eyes grew wide as rage flowed inside him. He continued walking and Sakuno was surprised when she saw him. He looked at her with his eyes narrowed as he walked, passing her.

Sakuno lowered her head instantly as he looked at her. She shivered from Ryoma's gaze. It was so intent as if he was angry at her. She even heard how he used the vendor machine with annoyance.

She felt sad. _Maybe he was mad at me because of what I said that day._ She didn't know because after that day, she never had a chance to talk to Ryoma anymore. Tomoka did the _operation buddy-up-with-Ryoma_ thing for her. _Oh no._ She closed her eyes as realization hit her. They were partners in the fieldtrip! _How will I face him?_ She looked at him. He just got his ponta and walking toward her again. _What should I do?_ She swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

She was about to give him a smile but it went like she winced. Ryoma ignored her completely.

She sighed.

**-000-**

"Ggggggrrrraaaahhh!" Ryoma made another smash.

"Strange." Oishi said, so confused. "Echizen keeps on attacking Momo with smashes since they started playing."

"Ah." Eiji thought for a moment. "Right. He started with a twist serve then drive B. Now all he does is that."

"It's like he is angry at Momo."

"Oi, Echizen! You are not playing for the championship here!" They heard Momo shouted in exhaustion as he ran to catch the ball.

"Grrrraaaaahhh!"

"Argh! I told you this is not a serious match!"

Eiji grinned. "Poor Momo."

**-000-**

"Tomorrow's the day, right?" Katsuo said, organizing his stuffs. Classes were just over and they were preparing to go to tennis courts.

"Yes! Finally!" Horio answered with a triumphant smile.

Ryoma just looked at them lazily. Not even bothered talking to anyone.

"I'll confess to her after we finished watching the movie. I'll treat her ice cream and we will go for a walk before going home." Horio added, folded his arms together across his chest and dreamily imagined the perfect Saturday ahead of him.

Ryoma's attention got that completely. He looked at Horio gravely.

_Did he mean…he'll confess to Ryuzaki?_ His eyes grew wide at that thought. He just felt thunder and lightning hit him.

"Oh." Kachiro saw Ryoma's gaze toward Horio. "Echizen? Aren't you going to our English teacher? I thought you said you are going to talk to Sensei before going to the court?"

"Ah, yes. Echizen, you're still here?" Katsuo seconded.

The trio looked at him but his glaring eyes never left Horio.

Katsuo and Kachiro looked at Horio then at Ryoma slowly. They felt some tension was rising.

"Echizen?" Kachiro tried to call him carefully.

"Hn." Ryoma cleared his throat and realized how affected he was without him knowing. He walked toward the door, leaving the trio speechless.

He took a deep breath right after he got out of their classroom. He gripped his chest as he felt like something inside him was going to explode. He was suddenly catching his breath.

_Why do I feel like this? Crap._

"Eh? Ryoma-kun…?"

He looked up and saw Sakuno standing not far from him.

"A-are you okay?" Her face was full of concern.

He looked at her carefully without realizing his hand was on his pocket, gripping the love letter tightly. He stood straight and walked toward her.

"R-Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno swallowed hard as she looked at him astonishingly. She was confused by Ryoma's actions.

"Ryuzaki." He stopped in front of her. He placed his other hand on her shoulder that made her yelped because of suddenness. He leaned his face closer to hers as he narrowed his eyes. Sakuno's eyes grew wide and she automatically moved her face backward. "Do you – " he paused and thought for a moment if he will ask it or not. _Che_. _Whatever. _He wrinkled his forehead. "Do you like me?"

"E-eeehhh?" Sakuno's eyes grew wider and her face blushed feverishly. She felt like falling on the floor. It was as if her strength had vanished in an instant.

Ryoma's intent stare didn't even change. He stared at her face searchingly. This was the first time he looked at her closely like this. Her face was round and her eyes were cute. Her eyelashes were long and curly. Her cheeks were pinkish and so were her lips.

His eyes stopped at her lips. He must be crazy for thinking that her lips looked so soft. And he realized he was even crazier for thinking how will it feels like to kiss Sakuno. He leaned closer and his lips touched hers.

_Yes. It is indeed soft. And sweet._

Sakuno couldn't bare the heat she was feeling and she fainted from his kiss.

**-000-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So, how was it, everyone? I totally love it when Ryoma gets jealous! Sorry for ending there :D If you love this chapter, I'll make sure you'll love the next :)

**-000-**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR's NOTE: I don't know if they ride a bus or a train when going to school in real POT but here in my story, I want them to ride a train. LOL ****J**

**-000-**

**_Once you get jealous…_**

**_That's the time that you can say you really like her…_**

**_…Because jealousy is not a sign of lack of trust…_**

**_…but a sign of fear that the one you like will snatch away from you..._**

**_It's not a sign of being childish…_**

**_…but rather loved…_**

**-000-**

As Ryuzaki fainted, their lips parted and Ryoma caught her before she fell on the floor.

"Echizen! What happened?" Horio asked, concern was all over his face. He, together with Katsuo and Kchiro just got out of their classroom and saw Sakuno fainted around Ryoma's arms.

Ryoma looked at Horio triumphantly. He didn't know why but he felt as if he had won an important match against him.

"She fainted to my kiss." He said in an _as-a matter-of-fact _tone like it was the most natural thing to say. He carried Sakuno and looked at them, trying to hide his smirk from Horio.

"EEEHHH?" The Trio said in unity.

"You – " Katsuo pointed at him and looked at Sakuno.

"You kissed her?" Kachiro completed what Katsuo's about to say.

"Kiss…" Horio whispered to himself, which Ryoma heard clearly.

"I'm taking her to the infirmary." Ryoma said and started walking. He turned to Horio. "Find her best friend and tell her to go there." He didn't even wait for Horio's answer for he was still stunned so he continued to walk toward the infirmary.

"Horio, are you okay?" Ryoma heard Kachiro asked.

**-000-**

Sakuno woke up feeling vague. She looked around her and confirmed that she was in the infirmary.

"Oh, Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka quickly went to the side of the bed and held her hand. "What happened to you? I waited for you at the court; I thought you'll just get your umbrella." Tomoka couldn't stop her mouth from talking because she was so worried. Sakuno fainted for ten full minutes! She thought it will be serious if it took another five minutes. Good thing her best friend already woke up. "How are you feeling?"

Sakuno tried to get up. "I'Im fine." She sat and tried to recall what happened. _Eh? _She blushed when she remembered what happened. _Ryoma-kun…k-kiss me…_ She looked around her and sighed with relief when she didn't see him in the room.

"Nani?" Tomoka asked when she was as if looking for something…or someone. "Ahh…Ryoma-sama already went to the court." Tomoka smiled just as she remembered when she got in to the infirmary. "He said to not leave you until he returns after the practice."

"E-eh?" She instantly bowed her head to hide her blushing face.

"Yes. He was so serious that I got carried away and just nodded. He was the one who brought you here."

_"Ryuzaki… Do you like me?"_

Just by the thought of it made her heart beat faster. Her hand unconsciously touched her lips. She could still feel Ryoma's lips on hers.

_Why did he ask me that and kiss me?_

"Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka called her for the third time.

"H-huh?" She was so engrossed with her thoughts that she was so surprised when Tomoka held her on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Sakuno sighed. She couldn't decide if she would tell Tomoka about what happened or not.

"You…you're acting really different." Tomoka's eyebrows crossed.

Sakuno sighed. Even if she thought of keeping it from her best friend, she couldn't afford to keep it that long.

"M-mou…R-Ryoma-kun k – k-ki – " Her heart was beating really fast that she couldn't even make a sentence. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. "He k-kissed me…!"

She was expecting Tomoka's loud scream but when she opened her eyes, she saw that her best friend was so surprised that her mouth was as wide as her eyes open but no voice came out. She was stoned for a moment before she could breathe again.

"What did you just say?" Tomoka whispered, her voice almost didn't come out.

Sakuno bit her lower lip unconsciously and was about to answer when the door opened. They both looked at the topic they were talking about. Sakuno quickly bowed her head.

"Oh, Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka exclaimed and stood. "Is the practice already finished?"

"Not yet." He answered, his eyes was locked at Sakuno. "Are you fine now?" He slowly walked toward the side of the bed.

"…h-hai…" She answered; her voice was so small Ryoma could barely hear it.

"Then let's go." Ryoma took her bag. "I'll take you home."

"Eeehhh?" Tomoka exclaimed just as Sakuno raised her head and looked at Ryoma. She looked at them suspiciously. "Is there something going on that I don't know?" She teased.

"M-mou…Tomoka-chan…" Sakuno blushed furiously and held the sheet of bed tightly as if she was getting some strength from it.

Ryoma just stood still and never said a word. He was patiently waiting for Sakuno to get off the bed, which, she understood right away.

"Are you two a couple now?" Tomoka's excitement was a hundred percent.

"N-no!" Sakuno answered right away. She looked at Ryoma but he already turned to the door. She turned to Tomoka. "A-arigatou, Tomoka-chan."

Tomoka walked closer toward her and whispered, "Be sure to tell me what's going on tomorrow!"

Sakuno just bowed and followed Ryoma who was already outside the infirmary.

**-000-**

Her head was bowed the whole time they were walking. They were so quiet that made Sakuno even more nervous.

Ryoma talked when they got to the train station and waiting for the train.

"This." He showed her a folded paper. "Did you put this in my locker?" He asked straight away.

"Eh?" Sakuno looked at the paper, her eyebrows crossed for she was confuse on what Ryoma was talking about. "N-no. Why?"

She saw Ryoma was a little surprise with her answer. "Are you sure?" He asked again. "You don't remember this?" He held it up as high as her face.

She shook her head, confusion was rising. "No…"

"Hn." Ryoma answered just as the train arrived.

After twenty minutes, they arrived at Ryuzaki residence. Ryoma accompanied her even inside the house.

"A-arigatou, Ryoma-kun." She bowed her head. She felt embarrassed and at the same time, tensed. She didn't know what to do or what to say.

Ryoma just stood at the middle of the living room, taking his time looking around. He saw some family pictures on the walls and on the cabinets. His eyes stopped on Sakuno's solo pictures arranged in a tree-like picture frame. He didn't notice but his feet started walking toward it.

Sakuno silently gasped when she realized where Ryoma was heading. Her eyes grew wide when he leaned forward and looked at them closely.

"A-anou…Ryoma-kun…" She cleared her throat. "Please wait here while I get you a drink." She didn't wait for his answer and ran toward the kitchen right away.

She was trembling while preparing the juice. She didn't expect that Ryoma would look at her pictures. She didn't even imagine that he would enter their house. She suddenly became self-conscious.

When she came back, Ryoma was already sitting and waiting for her. Her hands trembled when she put the juice on the table. Why, Ryoma was looking at her every action!

"You really don't know about this?" He asked again and showed the paper that he was holding earlier. She sat across him.

She shook her head just as she said, "no."

They were silent for a moment and Sakuno broke it first.

"Can I see it?" She asked. She was really curious what the paper was all about.

"Why? I thought it's not yours?"

She couldn't answer him. She kept quiet and bowed her head with embarrassment.

"Do you like me, Ryuzaki?"

"Eh?" She suddenly raised her head and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You heard me."

She didn't know what's going on with Ryoma but one thing was for sure. He was serious. He was seriously asking her an embarrassing question!

"M-mou…"She lowered her head again to hide her red face. Her heart started to beat faster she couldn't think straight. "Asking questions like that…Ryoma-kun…you…what…" She bit her lower lip for being so stupid. She couldn't say the right words to say. She was so tensed.

"Never mind." Ryoma said. "It's not you anyway."

She looked at him, her eyes were asking.

"Someone confessed to me." He said and unfolded the paper. He showed it to her and her eyes grew wide just as she read it. "I thought it was from you. RS. Well, I don't know anyone with initials of RS but you."

"D-demo…" She was about to explain herself but what Ryoma had said made her speechless.

"If it's you, I might accept your feelings." He just said it like it was the most natural and ordinary thing to say and he was more like talking to himself. She was stoned for a moment and Ryoma was just looking at her, as if thinking of something deeply. His eyes were even narrowed and were fixedly looking at her.

She didn't notice him for all her attention was on her body's reaction. All the hair all over her body rose. She was shivering from the shock she got.

"Do you like Horio, Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked her a weird question again.

"Eh? H-Horio?" She was a little shocked. She pouted her lips and Ryoma's eyes lingered there instantly. He just remembered how sweet and soft her lips tasted like. He swallowed hard and focused his eyes on her face.

"You're going on a date tomorrow, right?" Just by thinking about it made him boiled up inside.

"Ah – U-umn…" She lowered her head and felt embarrassed. "B-but it's not a date for me. It's more like watching a movie. That's all." She didn't know why she needed to explain herself but from Ryoma's way of speaking, she felt like she needed to clarify herself.

_Even ._ He thought.

They were silent for a long moment but aware with each other's actions.

"Thanks for the juice." Ryoma finally spoke and stood. "Good luck with your date tomorrow." He cursed himself for not being good in hiding his sarcasm and bitterness.

Sakuno couldn't answer at all nor move. Her eyes just followed him until he got out of the door.

_EEhh…? _Her brain couldn't process what was going on.

_"Do you like me, Ryuzaki?" _

_"Do you like Horio, Ryuzaki?"_

_WHY DID HE ASK ME THOSE QUESTIONS?_

_"Someone confessed to me."_

_"If it's you, I might accept your feelings."_

_Ehhhhhhh….?_

She held her cheeks to hide her heating face. Those words were like a bomb to her ears. _What did he mean by saying that? _She was so confused that she closed her eyes tightly and thought.

**-000-**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! He likes you!" Tomoka cried after Sakuno told her the whole story. She called her best friend before going to bed. She couldn't sleep at all. She needed someone to talk to or else she'll go crazy!

"M-mou…I don't think so…" She explained.

"What? No, no, no! He said it clearly! If it's you he might accept your feelings!" She was so happy that even the next block can hear her voice. "You should confess!"

"Eh?" She blushed furiously. She hid her face on the sheet of her bed, as if Tomoka can see her. "I can't."

"I'll help you!" Tomoka got pretty excited.

**-000-**

Ryoma couldn't sleep at all that night too. His mind was field with Sakuno. He was remembering repeatedly the scene where he kissed her. He unconsciously touched his lips.

_I didn't know that kissing feels so good. _

He was reminiscing the whole afternoon with Sakuno – her sleeping face, her every reactions, her pictures – everything about her.

He didn't know if he liked her but one thing was for sure. He didn't want Sakuno to be with Horio tomorrow.

**-000-**

**Thanks to the FF:**

**chrome-yuuki  
>forgetmenotflowers<br>hinatagirl18  
>mikihinna<br>Muni Ahmed  
>whispered25<br>apple21  
>mikihinna<br>mooney-luna  
>Jenn<br>Shunrei Ryuzaki  
>henna994 <strong>

**-000-**


	3. Chapter 3 A

**-000-**

**_Today I felt like I got punched in the stomach... my heart hurt and I started to tear up... the thought of you with someone else makes that happen._**

**-000-**

When Ryoma woke up, all he could think was Ryuzaki – and her date with Horio today.

_Crap._

He got up and decided to play tennis in his favourite place the whole day to avoid thinking about _crazy things._

"Where are you going this early?" Nanjirou asked when he saw Ryoma at the kitchen eating breakfast. His son was for sure going to play tennis with the way he dressed but he asked anyway.

Ryoma stood and looked at his Oyaji. "Practice." He was about to leave when Nanako entered the kitchen.

"Ryoma! Where are you going?" Nanako was a bit in a hurry. "I was about to ask you a favour."

Ryoma just looked at her and waited for what favour that might be. Nanjirou was also waiting for what Nanako had to say.

"You see, I know that it's only one percent that you might accept this but," she said as she got something from her purse. She showed two tickets. "I have two tickets for the cinema today. I know this is too much but I don't have anyone to go with. It will be a waste if –"

"Hn." And with that, Ryoma went to his room and changed his clothes.

"Eh?" Nanako looked at Nanjirou who was as puzzled as she was. Did Ryoma just choose to watch a movie rather than to practice tennis?

"He might have woken up in the wrong side of his bed." Nanjirou then just shrugged his shoulders.

**-000-**

While waiting on the line, which by way was a bit long and they were in the last, Ryoma casually looked around. It was so casual that even Nanako wouldn't think that he was looking for someone in the crowd.

"Wait here and I'll buy popcorn and drinks." Nanako said and gave her the movie tickets. "What would you like to drink?"

"Ponta." He said while still looking around. When Nanako left, he saw Horio and Sakuno just arrived in the cinema and that made his mood somewhat bad.

"Eh? Echizen?"

"R-Ryoma-kun…!"

Horio and Sakuno blurted in surprise when they saw him. He just looked at them, annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" Horio asked and then realization hit him. "Are you _also o_n a date?" He teased much to his dismay.

"No." He answered and looked away irritably.

"Then why are you here? You won't be watching the movie alone, wouldn't you? It's not like you!" Horio teased even more.

Just then, Nanako came back.

"Oh, Sakuno-chan," Nanako greeted Sakuno and smiled at them. "Are you on a date?"

"E-eh?" Sakuno was embarrassed and she felt blood came rushing toward her cheeks. She was about to say 'no' when Horio answered, "yes." She didn't say another word and just lowered her head.

Nanako and Horio talked while they wait whereas Ryoma who was pissed and Sakuno who was embarrassed kept quiet until they walked inside the cinema.

When they were about to take a seat, Nanako let Horio and Sakuno sat first, then when she was about to sit beside Sakuno, Ryoma held her arm and they looked at each other. Nanako then got the message and let Ryoma sit beside Sakuno.

**-000-**

The movie was so boring Ryoma didn't bother to watch. He was more aware to the person sitting next to him who was shaking than to the story of the movie.

Sakuno was freezing, he could tell. And he thought she was so thoughtless for not bringing a coat when she knew that it was cold in the cinema.

_Tch. Mada mada dane. _

After a while, he realized that Horio didn't even notice that his _date _was cold, so he – who couldn't stand it anymore, took off his jacket and gave it to Sakuno.

Sakuno was surprised when he put it on her. He didn't say a word but he heard her whispered her thanks and warmed herself with his jacket.

Though it was dark in the cinema, he saw how cute she was when she hugged his jacket and smelled it. She was hugging his jacket! He felt embarrassed and hid his face on his cap as if Sakuno will see his reaction.

After twenty more boring minutes passed, he became sleepy because he didn't just like the movie but the air was also adding to his sleepiness. He didn't bother fighting for it and decided to just sleep until the movie ended.

He leaned closer to Sakuno's ear and whispered, "Wake me up when it ends."

And that made Sakuno's every hair stood and all she could do was to nod and to blush furiously. Without a word, Ryoma leaned on her shoulder and slept.

**-000-**

When they went out of the cinema, Sakuno was still holding Ryoma's jacket. No one noticed it. Even those two forgot about it at all. Well, Sakuno was still in shock because Ryoma leaned on her shoulder for more than thirty minutes and she still couldn't get over it, while Ryoma was still sleepy and was thinking of going home quickly and sleep some more. He totally forgot about his plan of practicing tennis for the day. Nanako and Horio were also busy talking about the movie they just watched – how it was so romantic and funny at the same time.

They just stopped talking when they reached the park and someone called Horio.

"Onii-san!" An about five years old boy was running toward them.

"Ah!"

"Eh? Horio's brother, isn't it?" Nanako guessed for the two looked similar.

"Ah, yes." Horio said. "This is my younger brother, Haru."

"Hello." Haru greeted shortly and then looked at Horio. "Let's go home together Onii-san." He begged with those puppy eyes.

"Eh? But I'm on a d – " Before Horio could say the word 'date' again, Sakuno beat it.

"It's okay," she said, her voice was much livelier than usual and she even smiled.

"But I should at least take you home, right?" Disappointment was all over Horio's face.

"No, there's no need. I can go home by myself." Sakuno was still smiling.

Nanako and Ryoma were just looking at them. One was smiling and one was irritated.

"But – "

"Onii-san…!" Horio's younger brother pulled his arm.

"Don't worry, Horio-san. Ryoma will take Sakuno home." Nanako said that made all of them looked at her in astonishment.

"I-it's okay…!" Sakuno tensed and looked at Ryoma who was also looking at her and that made her panicked even more.

"Onii-san, let's go…!"

"Eh? Ah, g-gomen, Sakuno-chan…!"

And with that, Horio and his brother left.

"Then, I'll be going too." Nanako also left, leaving Ryoma and Sakuno in the most awkward moment.

After a moment, Sakuno said, "I-it's okay, Ryoma-kun…y-you don't need to t-take me home…" She said and unconsciously hugging Ryoma's jacket again. She was so nervous she couldn't look him in the eyes.

Ryoma looked at her and wondered why Sakuno seemed a little cuter these days.

_Tch._

"Let's go." And with that, he started to walk.

They were both quiet until they reached the subway. It was rushed hour so there were a lot of busy people in the station. Sakuno even got separated from Ryoma because he was walking so fast he didn't notice she was left behind.

After minutes of looking around, he saw Sakuno struggling being bumped and pushed while walking toward him. And when she finally got to him she was gasping for breath.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as much as he wanted to rescue her from the crowd, he restrained himself.

"U-un…" She said and took out her handkerchief and used it to wipe the sweat on her face. Ryoma was stuck looking at her face he almost jumped out of surprise when the train came and the people were pushing and went forward. He pulled Sakuno on his arm to protect her from the persistent people like it was the most normal thing to do. When they got in the train, Sakuno's face was so red Ryoma asked her if she was okay with concern this time.

"H-h-h-hai…!" She said and hid her face on his chest. He was still hugging her and she could smell his scent. _Oh, Ryoma-kun's…h-hugging me…_ She felt like fainting with such sensation she was feeling.

One of his arms was supporting her and one was holding the handrail. She was clutching at his shirt so tight that when they got off the train it was so wrinkled. "G-g-gomenasai…!"

"Mada mada dane." He said and walked out of the subway station.

**-000-**

Ryoma was busy smoothing his shirt while Sakuno was so ashamed she felt like weeping when they were walking at her neighbourhood.

"I'm sorry Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said again when they got in front of the gate of the Ryuzaki residence.

Ryoma just looked at her. Her face was so hot-red he felt like he can grill a marshmallow. She handed his jacket to him.

"I'm sorry again…" Sakuno said as she bowed and rushed inside her house.

Ryoma was left with a smile from the corner of his lips.

**-000-**

**Thanks to the FF:**

**forgetmenotflowers **

**D'cute**

**nakari-san**

**Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**chibigirl8**

** jenfreaks123**

**odio-al-profe**

**Volthe**

** taylor anne ()**

**athena115**

**Kimbery Ann**

**sapphyre18**

and specially to** Loveless-Romance-Addict7** (for adding me to your_ favorite author lists_! I'm so happy, you're the first )

HOORAAAY! :D


	4. Chapter 3 B

**WARNING: This is not the 4th chapter. This is my first version of chapter 3, then decided to change it to what was posted here :p **

** Anyway, I just want to share it to you guys since I don't want it to be just a waste..:D**

**-000-**

When Ryoma woke up, all he could think was Ryuzaki – and her date with Horio today.

_Crap._

He got up and decided to play tennis in his favourite place. He planned to play the whole day to avoid thinking about _crazy things._

"Where are you going this early?" Nanjirou asked when he saw Ryoma wearing his shoes.

Ryoma stood and looked at his Oyaji. "Practice." And with that, he left. Nanjiro just shrugged his shoulders.

**-000-**

He was sure he was heading the right way to the place where he wanted to play tennis. But subconsciously, without realizing, his feet dragged him to the cinema. And he was also surprised himself that he was really standing in front of the cinema.

_What am I doing here?_ He looked around and he saw Horio walking toward the cinema. _Crap._

He walked out of the front and moved to the side. He was looking at Horio, making sure that he didn't see him when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, g-gomena – " Sakuno was shocked when she saw Ryoma.

Sakuno's shock was just half of what Ryoma felt. He felt stupid.

"R-Ryoma-kun…." Sakuno composed herself and asked him. "W-What are you doing here?" Her heart was beating faster.

Ryoma remained silent. He looked at her like it was the first time he met her. He noticed that she was wearing a simple dress. Nothing special. But she was so cute. Some strands of her hair were caressing her cheeks that made her even cuter.

He was so calm in the outside but he was nervous in the inside. He didn't know why he was feeling nervous when he didn't even do anything wrong.

_Ani, it's wrong to be here._

He looked back where Horio might be and when he saw him waiting in front of the cinema with two tickets in his hand, he gritted his teeth and without a second thought, he grabbed Sakuno's wrist and they walked out of the cinema.

"R-Ryoma-kun…!" Sakuno was almost running while Ryoma's steps were big. They stopped at the park nearby.

Sakuno was panting. She was confused by Ryoma's actions. She looked at him, asking. He looked like he was mad at something.

He sat on the bench and looked down. "Don't go." He said without looking at her.

"Eh?" Did she hear him right?

He stood up and faced her. He had never thought that he would be desperate as much as he was right now. He was not even in a match. "Don't go there." Just by thinking Sakuno having a date with Horio made him feel like he got a punch in the stomach. His heart was like squeezed firmly and he felt like he was going to tear up. It was the first time he felt it. This feeling was new to him.

Sakuno began to worry. His face was so serious. She had never seen Ryoma acted like he was right now.

She didn't know what to say. She was speechless. She hadn't even recovered from what happened yesterday and here he was again. He made another shocking thing to her.

They both fell silent for a moment. Then the sound of Sakuno's mobile phone broke their silence.

She looked at it and saw that Horio was calling her. She answered it.

"H-hello?" Her voice almost didn't even come out.

"Where are you? I'm here in front of the cinema." Horio's voice was a little worried.

"I…umm…" Sakuno looked at Ryoma who was just looking at her. She felt conscious. "I…" She swallowed hard. She couldn't concentrate when Ryoma was looking! She turned her back and focused on Horio. "S-something came up. I'll call you later." She dropped the call and held her phone tightly, as if her life was depended on it. She took a deep breath and faced Ryoma again.

"Ryoma-kun…" She started and swallowed. Actually, she still didn't know what to say.

"Do you like me or not?" He asked all of a sudden, without a warning.

"Eh?" She blushed. _Oh my…what is he saying…! _Her heart had never been calmed since she saw him and now it was beating more wildly.

"Yes or no then I'll leave." He said, still as serious as ever.

Sakuno couldn't answer him. What would she tell him? If she'd say no then she will just make a lie to him and to herself. If she'd say yes then it's as good as confessing her feelings!

"Well…I…" She took another deep breath.

She remembered Tomoka and their conversation last night.

_"You should confess!"_

_Oh my…help me Kami…_

She took a very deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. Whatever the outcome might be, she'll accept it.

"I like you…!" She blurted out.

Ryoma's eyes grew wide. He was a bit shock but happy. A smile formed in the corner of his lips.

"Good." He said and patted her shoulder. She yelped when she felt his hand on her shoulder. It was the first time Ryoma smiled at her and her heart did a summersault.

His smiling face became serious all of a sudden when he remembered something.

"Call horio and tell him you won't be coming."

"Eh?" She had totally forgotten about Horio! She quickly dialled his number and in the first ring, he answered.

"Yes? Where are you now?"

"I-I-m sorry…I can't go with you right now." She was a little guilty for making Horio wait for her a little longer.

"What?" Horio was silent for a moment. Then, "it's okay. Maybe next time?" He made his voice a little happier.

"U-un…" She answered and ended the call.

_What now? _The atmosphere was awkward for both of them.

"Go home and take a rest." Ryoma broke their silence.

"Eh? Ah…h-hai…" She felt a little disappointed. "G-goodbye…" She turned and walked away slowly.

"Ryuzaki," Ryoma called and she stopped and turned to him. "About you liking me… don't you ever give up." And with that, he smiled at her.

Her disappointment had vanished in an instant and she smiled at him. "H-hai…"

**-000-**

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakuno put the phone away from her ear when Tomoka screamed. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"Tomoka-chan…" Sakuno was blushing furiously. She just told her best friend about what happened this morning.

"So, are you two going out now?" She asked excitedly.

"Eh? I – I don't know…"

"What? Why? He confessed right?"

She didn't answer. She was a little confused. Ryoma didn't even confess to her! She just realized that she was the only one who confessed!

"I really don't know… He didn't say he likes me." She started to recall what happened earlier.

"Well, even if he didn't say it, his words and actions confessed. Right?" Tomoka's voice was still full of happiness. "I can't wait for Monday!"

"Mou…"

**-000-**

**MONDAY…in their classroom…**

"Horio, what happened?" Katchiro and Katsuo were so eager to hear about what happened last Saturday.

Horio sighed of frustration. "Nothing happened." He was sad.

"What?"

Why?"

"She didn't come."

"Eh? I thought she said yes to your invitation?"

"Yes. But she said something came up."

Ryoma who was just sitting on their side was just listening to them. A smirk formed on the corner of his lips. Just by thinking of seeing Sakuno today made his mood great.

And speaking of Sakuno, she and Tomoka just entered their room. Their eyes met and he saw her smiled and bowed at him shyly.

He nodded for a response.

And those gestures didn't hide from the Trio. They looked at Ryoma confusedly.

**-000-**

**If this was the third chapter, I don't know exactly what will happen next so I decided to change it and make their love story longer :D****  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING:** Mimi is my OC. I used her in **Mean Ryoma** so instead of creating a new OC, I decided to use her here, as well. :D**  
><strong>

**-000-**

_**If you love her, Don't let her get away.  
><strong>_

**-000**

Monday came so fast without Sakuno realizing it. She still didn't know how to face Ryoma after what happened last Saturday. She was really embarrassed and totally disappointed about herself. She was still blushing whenever she remembered that incident.

And so, she planned on avoiding him. She tried her best not to make eye contact with him whenever they saw each other in the hallway or in the classroom. He never spoke to her, too. So she was thinking that maybe he was still mad at her.

She sighed of frustration.

"Class listen up!" Their sensei called their attention. "The field trip on Saturday will be moved on January." She spoke and added quickly before anyone could react, "But – we will have a camping trip as a replacement for Saturday's activity."

Everyone cheered and was very excited. Well, she didn't really mind since it will be fine with her knowing that Ryoma will be her partner on the said field trip. It was a good thing it was postponed, though she was half disappointed at the same time.

She sighed again just by thinking of their situation.

Just as she put her elbow on her desk and her chin on her palm, their sensei spoke again that surprised her and her heart almost jumped out of her chest when her classmates yelled "new partner!" in chorused when asked if they wanted the same partner as the camping trip was a pair activity.

"Okay then. Let's have a new pairs since the tennis regulars will be joining our camping trip as their training, let's put them as well in the pairing thing."

Everyone cheered even more with that revelation.

"Lucky! I wish I will be paired with Momoshiro!"

"Kyaa! I wanna be paired with their captain!"

"I'll just add their names here on the box."

After ten minutes, the '_choose your partner' _thing started.

"Kyaa! I got Tezuka!"

"Wow you're so lucky!"

"You bet!"

"I got Kaido…"

"…"

"…"

"Goodluck."

"Yay! I got Ryoma-sama!"

Sakuno instantly and unconsciously looked as Mimi, the one who picked Ryoma's name. She was one of Ryoma's avid fans. Lucky for her. She was jumping up and down with happiness.

Sakuno moved her eyes to Ryoma's direction and her heart skipped a beat when she saw him also looking at her. She swallowed hard as her eyes grew wide. He had a blank expression on his face as usual. She broke her gaze when it was her turn to pick her partner.

She unintentionally glanced at him again and she quickly looked away when he was still looking at her, as if he was looking at her every move.

"Fuji-senpai…" She announced.

"Kyaa! You're also lucky Sakuno-chan!"

"I wanna change partners with you!"

She just let out a force smile and kept quiet the whole time until the class ended.

**-000-**

…SATURDAY…

"Everyone's here?" The teacher checked at everyone on the side of the bus. "Okay, let's wait for the others on the bus." She let the students climb the bus.

Sakuno was busy looking for Tomoka while sitting on her preferred seat. She was sitting beside the window and waiting for her best friend. She reserved a seat since their sensei didn't give any seating arrangement.

She took a deep breath when Ryoma entered the bus. He looked around and before their eyes could meet, she quickly looked away.

"Ryoma-sama!" Mimi stood when Ryoma was on her aisle. "Here, I reserved you a seat since we are partners!" She offered him happily.

Ryoma just looked at her before he continued walking towards where Sakuno. And when he got to her seat, without a word, he sat beside her.

_Eh?_ Sakuno had a hard time swallowing an imaginary lump. Her eyes were wide while looking at Ryoma who lowered his cap and decided to sleep peacefully.

She looked at everyone if they noticed them and she blushed when they were all staring at them. Everyone was shocked and their jaws dropped.

She saw Mimi rolled her eyes.

_Mou…_

**-000-**

The trip was long and she couldn't help but be sleepy. She yawned and glanced at Ryoma on her side.

He had his cap covered his face so he might be sleeping.

It was just five o'clock in the morning and their sensei told them that they will most likely arrive at mount Kashida around seven or eight.

And so she decided to fall asleep as well.

**-000-**

Ryoma suddenly woke up when he felt something on his lap. He removed his cap from his face and see what it was.

_Ryuzaki_

She was sleeping on his lap! He didn't know how the hell it happened but he got tensed as he felt heat coming towards his cheeks. He looked around and everyone was sleeping. Good thing no one saw.

The bus was like as its full speed that made Sakuno's head almost slipped from his lap when it suddenly turned. Good thing he was fast enough to hold and still her.

He was holding her face!

He swallowed hard while looking at her sleeping figure. She was so peaceful that she looked like an angel. Her skin was so soft.

He was holding her cheeks carefully. He took a deep breath and his finger traced all over her face. He almost wanted to kiss her when his thumb finger traced the corner of her lips.

He casually looked around again to see if anyone had woken up.

No one.

He was going crazy! He was really thinking of kissing her. He closed his eyes tight as he tried his best to retrain himself from kissing her pink and inviting lips.

_What's wrong with me? Crap!_

The bus bumped into something that made him hug Sakuno's head or she will fall on the floor. He looked at her face to see if she had woken up from that but no.

Ryoma swallowed real hard when he realized that their faces were so close.

He quickly sat properly while holding Sakuno carefully. He looked around if anyone noticed them.

His heart was beating faster.

He looked outside the window and calmed himself.

These past few days, Sakuno had been visiting his mind. He was constantly, unconsciously and unintentionally thinking of her.

And he didn't even know why.

All he knew was that she was starting to be part of his system little by little.

**-000-**

She knew she was half asleep. She felt someone's breathing on her face. A scent of mint that made her body shivered. Her eyes opened a little to see what was going on.

_Who is it?_

She didn't know why she can't open her eyes wide but it was better than she can't open it at all. She had a blur vision but she could feel someone's hands on her cheeks.

"Ryuzaki."

The voice was familiar. Where did she hear it? Whose voice was it?

"Don't wake up yet."

Just as she could open her eyes normally, she felt something soft touched her lips.

She couldn't move. Someone was kissing her!

When their lips parted, her eyes grew wider and her jaw dropped when she saw who it was.

Ryoma's face was emotionless.

"R-Ryoma-kun…" She uttered, she was still in shock.

The bus bumped on a bumpy ground and she woke up. She almost fell on the floor.

_Eh? That was just a dream? _She unconsciously touched her lips. _Ryoma-kun kissed me…_ She blushed furiously as embarrassment came to her. What kind of dream was that? She'd die first than tell it to anyone.

_Huh? Why is Ryoma-kun's face…in front of me…?_

It took a minute for her to realize that she was sleeping on Ryoma's lap.

_Kyaa!_

She sat up properly in an instant. He was still sleeping though his cap was not on his face now.

She sighed with relief. Good thing he didn't know that she fell asleep on his lap.

She was blushing furiously just by thinking how disastrous her situation could get if he found out about it. Maybe she would just lock herself in the closet for the rest of her life.

**-000-**

When they arrived, they built their tents right away. After that, they ate breakfast and when they done, their teacher explained their activities for the day while resting.

"There are five destinations that you have to search around the forest. You need to get your flag; it's based on your respective numbers, when you got there. The first five pairs to finish collecting all five flags will get something…a reward or prize. When this activity is finished, the rest of the time until five in the afternoon will be your free time. You could swim in the Kashida waterfalls if you want. But make sure to inform me and Yamari sensei. Understand?"

"Hai!"

"Okay. After thirty minutes, we'll start the activity. Please fall in line and come forward as I call your number. I'm going to distribute the things that you need for this activity. Please go to your respective partners now."

Everyone moved their feet and sat beside their partners.

"Ah, Sakuno-chan." Fuji greeted her with his usual smile.

"Fuji-senpai." Sakuno bowed and gave him a small smile. "Please take care of me."

"I will."

"Che."

Sakuno thought someone spoke but when she looked around, everyone was busy talking with their partners.

Her eyes caught Ryoma's. He was sitting beside Mimi, who had heart-shaped eyes while she was as if in cloud nine, while Ryoma was pissed and he was glaring at Sakuno.

_Eh? _Her eyebrows rose. _Why is he…_

"This is going to be fun."

She heard Fuji spoke and that took her attention.

"I hope so." She said quietly.

"It will." The tennis tensai had his evil smile on his face while looking at Ryoma.

**-000-**

"Timer starts now."

Almost everyone was rushing to get to the first destination. They didn't even look at their maps and just ran towards the forest aimlessly.

"Let's go, Ryoma-sama." Mimi had a big grin on her face while looking at Ryoma who was looking at Sakuno and Fuji.

"Let's see," Fuji was busy looking at the map. Sakuno was also looking at it and waiting for her partner. "Okay, we'll head this way." He pointed to their left, where Ryoma and Mimi were at. He saw Ryoma was as if glaring at him but he wasn't sure because he quickly looked away.

Fuji smirked.

"Let's go, Sakuno-chan." He said and grabbed Sakuno's hand.

Sakuno was surprised but didn't protest. They walked past Ryoma and Mimi.

"Let's go, too!"

She heard Mimi said. "Let's walk the other way."

"No. We'll go this way." Ryoma said and started to walk, following Fuji and Sakuno. He gritted his teeth while his eyes never left those two's hands.

**-000-**

Ryoma and Mimi followed Fuji and Sakuno for the entire time. They were both pissed off. Ryoma because of Fuji and Mimi because of Sakuno.

The two were starting to get on their nerves with the same reason. Ryoma because Fuji was holding Sakuno's hand the entire time and Mimi because Sakuno got Ryoma's full attention.

They were heading to their fifth destination when all of a sudden Mimi slipped and sprained her ankle. She did it on purpose to get Ryoma's attention.

"Are you okay?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes, But I think I can't walk." She said while massaging her ankle. She was sitting on the ground.

Ryoma looked at Fuji and Sakuno who were looking at them not far from where they were. The two walked towards them.

"What happened? We heard a scream." Fuji asked, a little worried.

"Mimi-chan, are you okay?" Sakuno asked, concern was all over her face.

"She sprained her ankle." Ryoma explained while looking at her partner who was wincing because of pain.

"Let me see." Fuji sat and and held her foot and examined it.

"Ah!" Mimi yelled once more. "It hurts like hell!"

"You need to go back to the camp site. She needs to be treated." Fuji stood up and looked at Ryoma, then to his partner. "Can you stand up?" He held her arms and helped her stand.

She tried but she couldn't. She was about to fall but good thing Fuji was holding her firmly.

"I can't." She was almost crying.

"Carry her back, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma suggested that surprised the three, Mimi the most. "I can't carry her. She's too big for me." He said without intent of offending her and he was just stating a fact. Mimi was a bit chubby.

Fuji looked at Sakuno. Sakuno understood quickly.

"It's okay, Fuji-senpai. We'll wait for you in the fifth destination." Sakuno smiled, reassuring him that he didn't need to worry about her.

"We'll finish this activity and go back to the camping site so you don't need to go back here, Fuji-senpai. Just wait for us there." Ryoma said casually and looked at Mimi then at Sakuno. "It's just the same. Our team will both finish this."

Fuji sighed with defeat and smiled.

"Okay." He positioned himself to piggy back ride Mimi, who was totally pissed off with the outcome of her plan. "Take care of Sakuno-chan."

"Hn."

There was an awkward silence when Fuji and Mimi were gone.

Sakuno didn't know what to say. She was looking downward to hide her embarrass face. She was blushing furiously. This situation was the last thing she wished to happen right now – to be with Ryoma alone for she still didn't know how to face him.

"Let's go."

She heard Ryoma said and as she looked up, she looked down again and saw Ryoma's hand held hers. She blushed even more. She thought she'll faint in any moment. She didn't expect him to do that.

They were silent the whole time until they reached the last destination and got back to the camp site with their hands still entwined.

They got there as the fifth place. The first pair was Tezuka pair, as expected. The second was Kawamura pair. He was holding a racket the whole time. Third was Kaido pair and fourth was Momo pair as the two was competing with each other.

As for the prizes, they got a better dinner for tonight and plush twenty points to the upcoming exams. Their sensei decided that Sakuno and Ryoma will be the fifth pair since they were the ones who got to finish the activity though Fuji and Mimi will still get to have the same dinner as the winners.

**-000-**

After lunch, almost all of them went to swim in the waterfalls.

"That activity was really exhausting!" Tomoka whined as she kicked the water. She and Sakuno were sitting on a big rock and their feet were floating in the water.

"Lucky for you, you still got to be paired with Ryoma-sama even if it was only in the last minute of the activity." She teased and grinned at her.

"T-Tomoka-chan…" She said shyly as she pouted her lips. She didn't tell her about Ryoma holding her hand the whole time they were performing the activity. She knew Tomoka will just freak out.

"Come on Sakuno-chan, let's swim!" Tomoka grabbed her arm and was about to jump when she quickly refused her and said, "No, I don't know how to swim!"

"Eh? But the water is just above your chest. You won't drown with just that." Tomoka explained. "Come on."

"N-no…" She insisted firmly. "I'll just stay here."

"Are you sure you'll be okay alone?"

"U-um…" She nodded.

"Okay. Just call me if you need anything."

"Okay."

After a few moments, Sakuno decided to head back to the camping site to get some drinks.

As she was walking, she heard voices not far from her. At first she couldn't hear it clearly but as she was walking near them, she stopped and was surprised with what she heard.

"The_ love letter from Sakuno plan_ is a success. Echizen's starting to notice her."

"I told you so. He just needs a little push, nyah!"

_Eh? Eiji-senpai and…F-Fuji-senpai…?_

"Just do your part, Fuji." Eiji grinned happily and his voice was excited to what will happen later when they put their next plan in motion.

**-000-**

****AUTHOR'S NOTE**: **I don't know how did it turn out, LOL. I've already written the whole story but I didn't type it yet... Two more chapters to go! I'll update on 16 then on 23 :D

**Thanks to the FF:**

junkness

jerui

Lizzie J ()

Kagome Echizen Fan

peppermintginger

Sakuno Echizen ()

CathLuvbear

Zelga Lim Li

nertz

Eia Yukino

littlesnipper

ichigodoughnut

purplesparkz02


	6. Chapter 5

**-000-**

_**OK that's it I am sick of not being able to ask you out I'm gonna stop this now!**_

**-00**

_Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai were the ones who created **that **love letter…?_

Sakuno was having a hard time processing that fact. She couldn't believe they could do something like that! What was their motive?

She felt her anger was rising from within. How could they do this to them? They were playing with both Ryoma and her feeling. They were playing with them.

She didn't know when but she ran the other way. She was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't see that someone was in front of her. She bumped her head with him.

"Ack." She winced as she was hurt with the impact. "G-gomena – R-R-Ryoma-kun…!" Her face was far worse than someone who had seen a ghost. She was stunned and speechless.

Should she tell him what she just heard? How?

"Where are you going?" Ryoma cut her thoughts with his question.

"A-anou…um…" She searched for a good explanation but her brain was always slow in processing when she was in front of him.

"We better go back or you'll get lost." He started to walk, passing her. His face was so serious.

She followed him quietly.

**-000-**

After dinner, they had a big bonfire and they all sat, circling it.

"For this activity, the one you're holding is your corresponding number." Their sensei started explaining. "I will pick a number here in the box then he or she will choose two numbers. The first number will do something for the second number or vice versa or you can both ask them the same thing. Like for example, number ten will bring food for number eleven; or number one will receive a massage from number fifteen." She looked at everyone. "Are you guys ready?"

"Hai!" They were even excited.

"Okay, I'll pick a number." She said as she got a number in the box. "Twenty."

"Me!" Horio raised his hand.

"Okay, go."

"Hmmm… I want six raps eighteen's head with knuckles."

"Nani?" Kaido glared at Horio.

Horio stepped back. He shivered with fear. Wrong move.

Everyone went "Ohhh…" when Tomoka stood up. She quietly walked towards Kaido. There was a small tension around when she stopped in front of him.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight and quickly did what Horio asked and returned to her seat as fast as she could.

"Okay…next is… fourteen."

"Me." One of their classmates, a girl raised her hand. "I want two hug twenty-two."

Eiji stood up. "Who's twenty-two?" He asked cheerfully.

"Kyaa!" The girls giggled as the one in the middle raised her hand and shouted, "me!" excitedly.

Eiji went to her and gave her a big big-brother hug. The girls couldn't recover from that and they were giggling nonstop.

"You're so lucky!"

"Okay, next…eight."

"Number one run around us twice with number twelve – holding hands."

"Kyaaa!"

Tezuka stood up and every girl went wild wishing they would have been the other chosen number. But when Inui stood up everyone's jaw dropped before they burst out laughing. They laughed even more when they held their hands and started running.

"Tezuka buchou's reputation…" Momo tsked.

"Okay, quiet down…next number is…twenty-five."

"Hai!" Fuji spoke and thought for a moment. Sakuno looked at him intently with her eyes full of accusation.

Fuji looked at Eiji and they both exchanged suspicious glances.

"I want number eleven... kiss – "

Everyone gasped and spirited up.

"…number…" Fuji looked around and his eyes stopped at Ryoma.

Sakuno's heart dropped when she realized her number was actually eleven!

"…seven," he finished with, "on the chin."

Everyone gone wild again.

"Kyaa!"

"Oh my gosh!"

Sakuno nervously stood up and showed her number to everyone for she didn't know what to say or if she could even speak.

"What kind of dare is that, Fuji-senpai!" Momo whined as he showed his number.

"Do it, Sakuno-chan." Eiji cheered.

Sakuno swallowed hard as she walked towards Momo. She walked passed Ryoma who was glaring at her or maybe she was just imagining it. He was sitting next to Momoshiro.

Everyone was cheering for her. Well, almost. There were two people who were sulking.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Just do it fast, Sakuno-chan," Momo raised his head and closed his eyes.

Sakuno cupped Momo's face nervously and was about to kiss him on the chin when he suddenly stood up and held his butt.

"Hot! Hot!" He yelled and panicked. He quickly looked for water and put his butt on it.

Everyone tensed and was frozen. All they could do was to look at him.

"Echizen!" Momo glaired at him. He knew Ryoma was the one who did it. The brat tried to fry his butt!

Ryoma just lowered his cap to hide his face.

Eiji and Fuji grinned evilly.

The game continued after Momo got back and gave Ryoma a light whack in the head. Sakuno quickly kissed Momo's chin much to Rypma's disappointment.

**-000-**

It was past ten in the evening and Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, Katsuo, Kachiro, Ryoma, Mimi and even Momo, Eiji and Fuji decided to stay with the bonfire.

They started to talk about ghost and Sakuno was shivering the whole time. She was afraid of ghosts the most. She was scared of it than the flying cockroach or a running rat.

"Are you cold, Sakuno-chan?" Horio asked her, he was sitting next to her. Across them were Mimi and Ryoma.

"I'm afraid, Ryoma-sama!" Mimi grabbed Ryoma's arm and hugged it tightly.

"Here."

She felt Fuji put his jacket on her.

"A-arigatou, Fuji-senpai." She said and her mind went back to what she heard earlier. Should she confront them or tell Ryoma first?

She sighed.

"Then the girl showed again," Momo continued what he was saying and did a matching action with what he was saying. "She was covered with blood and her arms were reaching for someone…"

"Kyaa!" Mimi cried with fear again as she hugged Ryoma's arm tighter.

"O-oi!" Ryoma tried to free his arm but she was holding him tighter and firmer.

"What a bitch!" Tomoka whispered angrily while glaring at her.

Momo continued his story telling but Sakuno's mind was not in it anymore.

Her mind snapped back when Fuji Spoke Ryoma's name.

"Where are you going, Echizen?"

"Get some fresh air."

"I'll go with you!" Mimi was about to stoop up but was stopped but Ryoma's unbreakable voice.

"No. I want to be alone." He said while glaring at her.

She kept her mouth shut.

"Serves her right." Tomoka whispered sharply.

"But the air here is already fresh!" Momo reasoned.

"I'll go for a walk." He said and before anyone could say another word and protest, he walked out of their sight.

He didn't know that Fuji followed him.

**-000-**

Ryoma walked aimlessly, thinking nothing but Sakuno. They never had a chance to talk today. Or rather he had the chance but he didn't know exactly how to open a conversation so that was as good as saying he didn't has a chance.

He didn't know why it concerned him that and the fact that his Fuji-senpai irritated him earlier when all he did was to support Sakuno. He even did something out of ordinary when she was about to kiss Momo. He will never accept the fact that Sakuno will kiss someone other than him.

Where did that thought come from?

He felt blood came rushing towards his cheeks as he remembered the most foolish thing he did on the bus earlier when Sakuno was sleeping on his lap. He didn't and couldn't restrain himself and kissed her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound of wood being stepped on.

He stopped walking.

"Who's there?" He asked loudly. He didn't bring a flash light so he just tried to narrow his eyes and his night vision. Good thing the moon was so bright.

"It's me." It was Fuji. He was standing three meters away. "I have something to tell you, Echizen." He said calmly.

"…"

"I like Sakuno-chan."

Ryoma's eyes grew wide with that revelation.

"I know you like her, too."

"No, I don't." He answered too quickly, defensively.

"You do." Fuji insisted. "Maybe you are not sure yet but you do."

"No."

"…"

"I really don't."

"Then, come here and give me a handshake. It's a sign that you really don't like her and you have nothing against me when I confess to her." He gestured a handshake.

Ryoma stood still. He was having a hard time deciding. If he accepted, then he might confess to her anytime. If he don't, then that's good as saying he liked her.

_No way._

He counted from one to ten then took a deep breath before walking towards him slowly.

His mind and heart were on a bloody battle. His heart was beating faster and louder.

But before he could reach him, he fell.

It was a two meter wide almost six feet high man made hole.

It was a square shaped with full of bushes that made his fall didn't hurt at all. He didn't saw it because it was the same ground as the others.

"Are you okay?" Fuji asked without even a slight concern.

"Hn." He answered and looked up. He saw Fuji was standing above him.

"Good." He said and threw him a blanket and jacket. "Sleep here while I steal Sakuno-chan from you tonight."

"What?" He felt his blood boiled, his teeth were gritted.

"See you tomorrow. Good night." And with that, he left.

"Oi! Fuji-senpai!" He shouted desperately.

_"Sleep here while I steal Sakuno-chan from you tonight."_

His eyes grew wide.

"No!" He tried to climb up but he failed.

**-000-**

It's getting late." Eiji looked at his wristwatch. "We should sleep." He stood up and yawned.

The others also stood up.

"Goodnight."

"'Night."

"Sakuno-chan," Eiji grabbed her arm a little too desperate.

"Eh?"

"Fuji and Ochibi haven't gone back yet. So I was thinking to look for them. Can you go with me?"

"U-um…s-sure…"

They search everywhere near the camping site.

"Fuji! Ochibi!" Eiji shouted.

"Fuji-senpai! Ryoma-kun!" She tried to shout as well on the other direction.

They tried shouting here and there while walking ahead.

"Sakuno-chan, would you mind looking that way and I'll go this way?"

"Eh? D-demo…" She hesitated as she was afraid of dark. What if a ghost just pop-up from nowhere? She'll die! "I...I…"

"I'll follow you. I just need to pee." Eiji grinned boyishly.

"Ah! I-is that so…" She slightly blushed and embarrassed. "O-Okay…" She quickly turned and walk away fast.

**-000-**

"Ryoma-kun! Fuji-senpai!" She tried her best not to give in to her fear. Good thing the moon was bright tonight. She was holding a flash light but that didn't lessen the fear she felt.

"Ryoma-kun! Fu – "

"Ryuzaki!"

_Huh?_

She heard Ryoma's voice. Her heart beat faster as relief flooded her.

"Ryoma-kun! Where are you?" She turned everywhere but she could see him.

"I'm here! Down here!"

"Eh?" She walked towards where the voice was coming and stopped when she saw a big hole. She saw him trapped down there. She bent as concern and worry flooded her. "A-are you okay?"

"Hn." He said a little annoyed and at the same time relieved. "Have you met Fuji-senpai?"

"N-not yet. Eiji-senpai and I are looking for the two of you."

"Good." He sighed. "Pull me up." He stretched his arms for her to grab it.

She looked at his stretched arm astonishingly. She swallowed hard before she hesitantly held his hand tight and tried to pull him.

"Mmmp…" She breathed for air and tried again. Failed. "Mou…I can't." She said as she can't even pull him an inch. "I'll call Eiji-senpai…wait he – "

"No!" He held her hand firmly before she could let go. He even slightly pulled her. Good thing her other hand was holding on the ground firmly.

"R-Ryoma-kun…?" She gasped.

_What if she sees Fuji-senpai?_

His heart was squeezed firmly with just the thought of it.

"No way!" He pulled her a little more.

"But we need to ask for help!" She was starting to panic. Ryoma was acting weird.

"Don't leave me."

"N-nani...?" Her eyes grew wide as she felt heat coming towards her cheeks. Her heart beat faster.

"I won't let you meet him!" He said as she pulled her in full strength.

"Kyaa!"

She fell above him. Her lips and teeth touched the corner of his. Her eyes were wide, just as his. She pulled her head quickly and got off him.

"You kissed me." Ryoma said casually as he touched the corner of his lips.

"I-i-it's not a k-kiss…!" She said nervously. Her face was so red with embarrassment.

"It is."

"N-no…!" She said defensively. "M-my teeth…" She looked at him.

There was blood on the corner of his lips.

They both fell silent.

"You even bit me." Ryoma continued to accuse her.

"B-but it was an a-accident." She reasoned. "A-and it was y-your fault. It wasn't even a kiss…."

Just as she finished talking, he pulled her hair and kissed her.

She gasped as her eyes grew wide. She was as if paralyzed for that moment.

Ryoma deepened the kiss and his other hand held her nape and pulled her more.

Sakuno closed her eyes tightly. Though she felt like giving in, she tried to get a hold of herself. This was wrong! She gathered her strength and pushed him. She was gasping for air.

"It's because you're insisting that it wasn't a kiss." He said and looked away.

She was still breathing hard as she touched her lips. Ryoma just kissed her again… It was different from the way he kissed her in the school. The kiss just now was a little rude but she liked it.

_Mou…_ She blushed feverishly with that admission.

"It's not a big deal anyway." He mumbled and stood up. He grabbed the blanket and jacket that Fuji threw earlier. He unfolded the blanket on the ground and sat on it.

"Sit here." He commanded and patted the blanket beside him.

Sakuno speechlessly sat beside him. She was still in daze.

"R-Ryoma-kun no baka…" She whispered as she hugged her knees. "Now we're stuck here."

Ryoma put the jacket on her without a word. They were quiet the whole time. Sakuno kept on looking up. She was afraid and shivering.

Ryoma felt it, too. He cursed himself silently but he didn't regret anything that he had done.

"What if they won't find us here…" She was starting to panic. "Eiji-senpai said he'll follow me…what's taking him so long…"

Ryoma sighed and thought of something to make Sakuno not think of their situation.

_Crap_

He knew he was bad in making a conversation. Especially at a time like this.

Sakuno sighed and put her chin on top of her knees.

He looked at her painfully. He didn't want her to feel burdened.

He unconsciously held her braided hair.

"Hey Ryuzaki." He said as his hand traced her long braided hair. "Do you still plan to have this kind of hairstyle in the future?" He asked randomly.

"…n-nani…?" Sakuno turned her head to him. Her eyes went to his hand that was holding her hair.

"It won't suit you in the future." He looked at her. "You should un-braid and let your hair down." He said seriously.

"R-Ryoma-kun… w-what… suddenly saying something like that…" She was surprised to hear it from him. He was even speaking softly.

"Un-braid it." He continued like he didn't speak at all. "It looks better that way."

_Ryoma-kun…_

"You should get some sleep."

"D-demo…"

He wrapped his arm around her that made her yelped.

"I'll wake you when Eiji-senpai arrived." He leaned her head on his shoulder. "Sleep."

**-000-**

"They look cute together." Eiji said dreamily like a fairy god mother while looking at Sakuno and Ryoma.

It was four in the morning and before the sunrise and anyone could notice that the two were nowhere to find, he and Fuji went to get them back.

"You're right." Fuji commented and smiled just as he remembered Ryoma's words yesterday. They were the complete opposite of what he was seeing right now. His provocation worked. "Let's wake them up."

"Nyah! Ochibi!" Eiji shouted. "Ochibi!"

Ryoma stirred and adjusted his eyes to be clear. He looked up just to see the grinning faces of Eiji and Fuji. He glared at them.

"How's your sleep?" Eiji teased.

Ryoma just glared at him sharply.

"You're still cute when you're angry." Eiji didn't stop teasing him. He was so cheerful that he was getting on Ryoma's nerve.

"Well I'm about to get ADORABLE." He said as he softly woke up Sakuno.

"Eiji-senpai! Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno quickly stood up. "Thank God you found us!"

"Gomene, Sakuno-chan," Eiji said as he pulled her up. Fuji helped him.

Ryoma protested but didn't say a word.

When they were both got out of the hole, Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's hand and walked back to the camp site quickly.

Eiji and Fuji just looked at each other.

**-000-**

Ryoma still sat beside her on the bus when they went home. No one interfered and they seemed to get used to the two being together.

Everyone was so noisy except for the two of them.

Sakuno was looking at the window while Ryoma was just sitting straight quietly and thinking seriously.

She sighed. She was looking at the fields outside but her mind was not in there. She was thinking about what happened these past few days, especially about last night.

She yelped when Ryoma held her hand that was on her lap. She looked at it before she slowly looked at him. Her heart started to beat faster. She couldn't get him at all.

Ryoma had his eyes closed while still sitting straight. He squeezed her hand, as if getting some strength and courage.

"Ryuzaki…" He said while his eyes still closed. She looked at him. "I'll only say this once so listen carefully." He added as he swallowed hard several times. He took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. He opened his eyes and looked at her closely. "…I like you."

Her jaw dropped as her eyes grew wide. Shock was an understatement of what Sakuno's reaction was. She swallowed an imaginary lump. Was today the end of the world?

Ryoma smirked. He was pleased to what he saw. He pinched her cheek.

"M-mou…" She touched her cheek.

"You're not daydreaming." He clarified.

Sakuno's eyes widened. He liked her. He liked her! Her heart had never been normal. She calmed herself and breathed in and out several times. She felt like fainting! Ryoma liked her! She just couldn't believe it. She needed to hear it again just to make sure.

"W-what did you just say…?" She asked, her voice almost didn't come out.

"…"

She waited for him to say it but Ryoma didn't plan to say it more than once. Period.

_Ah! _Sakuno remembered something when her eyes saw Fuji and Eiji looking at them.

"Ryoma-kun…about the love let – "

Her lips were sealed with his.

"I know so shut up." He kissed her again. "You're my wife now. Eyes only on me." He murmured in her lips possessively.

While they were kissing, Ryoma didn't know that four people were looking at them.

"Yehey! We won, Fuji!" Eiji exclaimed cheerfully. "We won!" He said and gestured a high five. Fuji smiled and accepted it.

Momo scratched his head. "What bad luck!" He said as he got his wallet.

"My calculation went wrong." Inui closed his data book and sighed. He also got his wallet.

Eiji was grinning from ear to ear the whole time.

"We should do this again." Fuji grinned evilly.

**-000-**

****AUTHOR'S NOTE**:** this is rushed, if there were errors, just tell me and I'll fix it next week! This is as good as the end but if you want one more chapter, just tell me :D**  
><strong>

**Thanks to the FF:**

Loveless-Romance-Addict7

Jiin-Chan

junkness

Sakuno Echizen ()

CathLuvbear

143Maid-sama

moonyandpadfoot07

kookiie

XxXEnchAntErXxX


End file.
